


Smutember 2020-You Can Touch But You Can't Look

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Worship, Gratuitous Smut, Impregnation, Incest, Incest Kink, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy helps Mabel secretly have sex with Dipper
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Mabel Pines
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020-You Can Touch But You Can't Look

**Author's Note:**

> written for smutember 2020. Sequel to Wh Watches the Watchmen story a few days ago

Mabel’s heart pounded in her chest. She thought her life was over when Wendy discovered her peeking on her and Dipper while they fucked. But Wendy found it hot. And she wanted to take it further. 

Dipper was sitting in his and Wendy’s bedroom. The couple had disrobed when Wendy pulled out a blindfold from her dresser. 

“Honey?” Dipper asked his girlfriend as she put it on him. It was made from padded black leather; Dipper couldn’t see a thing. He felt his girlfriend’s hands on his shoulders.

“Dipper, do you trust me?” 

“Of course.” 

With Dipper’s vision completely blocked, Wendy let Mabel in the room. Much like the couple, she was in the buff. Her body was very different from Wendy’s. The red head was the tallest person in the room. Muscly, but not big. Nicely defined ads. Her boobs were a solid b-cups that were complemented by her frame. Wendy shaved her legs and pits but let her pubs run wild; her crotch a forest of fire. Mabel on the other hand was shorter than either Dipper or Wendy, her body soft and pudgy. Her breasts were double ds, so she had that going for her. She didn’t completely save her pubs but she did keep them trim. 

Mabel stepped forward, while Wendy went behind Dipper. Wendy kissed his neck telling him how sexy he looked. Mabel was awed by her brother’s cock. Thick and long, Mabel could believe just how her brother was. She knelt in front of the erection and took it in her hand. As she kissed the tip, Dipper nearly shot up. 

“Wendy, who’s …”

Wendy kissed him. “Shhh. I brought a friend. Dipper, do you trust me?” 

“Yes.” 

Wendy gave a nod to Mabel, signaling her to continue. And she continued with agusto. She put him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his shaft. Her head bobbed and her lips hit his base. While getting sucked off, Dipper was making out with Wendy. Their tongues wrestled as Mabel cooed around the cock. 

Mabel took her hand off his thigh and started tweaking her nipple. This got Wendy’s attention. The redhead broke off the kiss. Wendy grabbed her own breasts and nodded toward Dipper’s face. 

Mabel realised Dipper’s cock with a pop. Wiping the drool of her face, she put her breasts into Dipper’s face. Instinctively he latched on to the nipple his sister presented to him. As her brother ran his tongue over the nipple, Wendy put his dick in her mouth. Mabel bit the inside of her cheek, so she wouldn’t moan. She was surprised at how hoard Dipper was sucking her tit. But christ, it felt amazing. If Dipper’s eyes weren’t blindfolded, Mabel and Wendy would have seen his eyes widen. His mouth was filling up with his sister’s milk. 

Mabel was in heaven. Her legs buckling at the pleasurable tingling in her boobs. She was trying her best not to shout as to alert her brother to her identity. Wendy had her covered, grabbed a ball gag and put on Mabel. She was free to release some muffled groans. Wendy grinned. She was free to go nuts. 

She had Mabel get on her back, legs spread out. Her pussy lips, slick and wet. Wendy placed Dipper between Mabel’s legs. She watched in awe as Dipper stuffed his cock into his twin’s pussy. Holding on to her legs, he thrusted into her.

“Oh fuck, Wendy your friend feels so good. Who is she?”

“Ah Dipper, that’s my little secret.” 

She fingered herself as she watched the twins fuck. Both of which were in seventh heaven. Mabel loved having her brother’s huge cock in her. The ball gag muffled her screams of pleasure. Dipper loved her warm cunt, the feeling of her doughy body was wonderful against his body. 

It was Mabel who came first, her walls spasming around Dipper’s dick. It felt amazing. A few more hard thrusts and Dipper came too, sowing his incestuous seed into Mabel’s fertile womb. No one in the room knew but Dipper had just impregnated his sister.


End file.
